


Bite Marks and Bruised Hips

by khrowslaw



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrowslaw/pseuds/khrowslaw
Summary: Dream smiles softly at him, limply lifting a hand to cup George's jaw. No words pass between them, there's no need for them - only the look in their eyes and the softness in their faces as they watch each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Bite Marks and Bruised Hips

**Author's Note:**

> after sex soft shit. Merry Christmas.

Panting fills the room - the air heady with the sound. George finds himself amazed at the sight before him.   
  
Laying limp and lazy on wrinkled sheets, sweat glistening on freckled skin, Dream looks dazed on the mattress. George's hands grip idly at the other's thighs, and he finds his eyes trailing up Dream's body.  
  
Dream's slender hips lay splayed, teeth marks and bruises purpling the flesh. George can remember when he laved at them, head filled with thoughts of biting and laying claim to the protruding hipbones.   
  
The bite marks continue upwards, cresent curves where nails dug in and the half moons of teeth. Dream's neck is full of hickey's, and George loves seeing them on his pale skin. Knowing that others will see them there and wonder who has so clearly dominated him.   
  
George finds himself shivering in arousal at the thought, even after the mindblowing sex they'd just had.  
  
Dream's face is slack, mouth open and practically asking to be kissed. His gaze is distant, green eyes glazed and pupils blown from their activities. George watches as Dream seems to come back to himself, eyes focusing in on George's face.  
  
Dream smiles softly at him, limply lifting a hand to cup George's jaw. No words pass between them, there's no need for them - only the look in their eyes and the softness in their faces as they watch each other.  
  
George feels the words welling up in his throat anyways, knowing that even though Dream doesn't need them, he loves when George says them all the same.  
  
He leans down, hiding his now flaming face into the crook of Dream's neck. He mouths the words into soft skin, and smiles as Dream gasps in response. Dream stills before gripping tightly at George, hugging him with whatever strength he still has.  
  
Dream whispers back into the shell of George's ear.  
  
_I love you._  



End file.
